


Aʅσʅαɳ Hσɾιȥσɳʂ

by orphan_account



Series: As the Journey Continues! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Serena-centric, Try Pokaron | Pokemon Showcase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After losing yet another Master Class, Serena heads to Alola when Showcases are announced there. She will deal with her fear of ghosts, old rivals, and new friends. (And no, she will not meet Ash.)
Series: As the Journey Continues! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783198
Kudos: 4





	1. Arrival in Alola

**Author's Note:**

> I’m reposting this because no matter what I tried, the work wouldn’t mark itself as complete.

{The cover}  
Serena gazed at the scattered islands of the Alola region. They were all far different than her home of Kalos, and the thought scared her a bit. Hoenn had been different from her home too, but she was determined to participate in the Contests, and then head back to Kalos and become Kalos Queen. Now, she was rattled from her recent loss.

Serena was happy for Shauna. She deserved to become Kalos Queen. But that didn't stop the thoughts. You can't do this. You're a failure. They all had been ringing in her head, over and over.

For a week, she had moped around the house. She had looked back at the photo from her past, with all her friends, and Korrina. She had watched re-runs of old shows, anything to keep her mind off the pain.

Then, news about the Alola League had come. She had stared at the paused screen. Ash had done it. He had achieved his dream.

But that wasn't all. With the Alola League, gateways had been opened for Alola's competitive scene. And so, Pokémon Showcases were introduced.

She had been getting calls the whole day. From everyone, asking if she knew, if she was going to compete.

And so, here she was.

The Pokémon she had caught in Hoenn, Banette, was still resting happily in it's Pokéball. Serena had found it abandoned in a trash can right outside one of the Contest Halls. She hadn't known it was a Pokémon until she picked it up (it was the only thing in the trash can), and it began shifting around.

She had cowered a few yards away, thinking it was a ghost, until the Banette nudged her, and the Pokédex identified it.

She was still scared of it. At first, she wanted to give it to the Pokémon Center, but Nurse Joy refused.

"They say Banette come from an abandoned child's toy. It just wants someone to care for it." She explained. Serena hadn't really done that. There are times when she had to use it in a Contest, but she avoided letting it out.

She knew it was wrong, that it was simply a Pokémon, but she was still scared. And the Master Class Showcase hadn't helped.

"Arriving at Hau'oli City Airport on Melemele Island, in the Alola region! Prepare to depart!" The pilot's voice announced over the speaker system.

Serena grabbed her carry-on bag. It was time to go.


	2. Hotels and Malasada

Serena sighed as she exited the Contest Hall. It had been her first Contest, so mistakes were to be expected. And it hadn't been as bad as her first Showcase. Still, her time in Hoenn wasn't going at all how she had wanted.

The cup of water she had requested was now empty. Contests were just as tiring as Showcases, as it turned out.

The brunette, May, had been comforting. Tried to make Serena feel better. It was the thought that counts.

She lifted up the lid of the trash can. Inside was an abandoned doll. Serena extracted it from the can. It was creepy, but there was nothing really wrong with it, aside from the chance it would give a child nightmares.

Suddenly, the doll began shuddering in rapid spasms.

She fell back, terrified. It was haunted. That was the only explanation. A murderous doll, like in horror movies. And it was going to kill her.

Serena crawled away, too scared to even get up. She turned around, and was about to start crying, when something nudged her.

It was the doll. Before she could scream, her Pokédex lit up and began it's robotic explanation.

"Banette, the Marionette Pokémon. A Ghost-type native to the Hoenn region. It's said Banette came into being from an abandoned child's toy, fueled by vengeance and resentment. Some speculate on wether if a trainer takes good care of it, that it's soul might be able to rest." The Pokédex clicked off.

Banette glanced up at Serena, curious, as though deciding wether or not she was like the child who had evidently disposed of it. Serena knew there was one way to rid herself of the wretched sight. Yes, it was only a Pokémon, but it had a horrow story to go with it's creation!

She tossed the Pokéball. Her eyes remained tightly shut until she heard the click assuring her it was all right.

***

Serena shielded her eyes from the sun's sharp glare. The Alolan sun felt hotter than the hot spring back in Hoenn.

Waves rippled in the ocean. The Hau'oli City beachfront was visible from the airport.

First thing first: get to her hotel room and unpack. As she began walking along the streets of Hau'oli, she noticed vendors selling fresh fruit, a delicious scent from a nearby restaurant that cooked the Alola specialty known as malasada, and Pokémon playing in bushes. It was all so, so, relaxing. Everything seemed laidback and carefree.

It was the same with the hotel. A fan swayed along lazily, creating a soothing breeze of cool. The wood was patterned in a distinctly Alolan style. Everything screamed vacation.

It wasn't even a fancy clerk who checked her in. Instead, a man in an Alolan shirt gave Serena the key to her room.

The room had the same aura as the rest of Alola. Relaxation was the endgame here, it seemed.

There was a table, some chairs, bed, bathroom, microwave and mini-fridge. The blankets, chairs, and window drapes had the same Alolan pattern as the man's shirt.

Serena yawned as she collapsed onto the bed. Just a quick nap.

***

The nap was ended abruptly when Sylveon gently patted Serena with her ribbons, letting her know it was almost dinner time.

After quickly pulling a brush through her hair, Serena decided on the malasada restaurant for dinner. As it turned out, the name of it was Malasada Shop.

She took a seat at the bar and awaited the meal. Having had only a small lunch on the plane, she was starving.

A boy sitting next to her jabbed at the malasada with a fork. He seemed glum, but also familiar. Then it came to Serena: he was the boy with a Decidueye who had lost to Ash in the Alola League!

Even Serena had thought the whole battle was crazy. The boy had deserved to win. The referee had even said so!

"Ummm, hi. You're Hau, right? From the Alola League? I thought you should have won." She mentally slapped herself. He didn't want to be reminded about his loss. She should know that better than anyone!

He didn't look up from the bowl. "Yeah? Why do you care?"

"Well, you looked sad. I thought you might like to know some people thought that what that old guy did was stupid."

"That old guy is my grandfather."

Serena didn't respond, but inwardly wondered why he would make a call against his own grandson. He must know that it meant a lot to him! Even she, a total stranger, realized that much!

"Maybe, he just wanted you to really win, not just because the Rowlet fell asleep." Serena hoped she didn't sound as stupid as she thought she did.

"Maybe. But I lost. Now I'll never be..." He stopped. "Your malasada's here. You should eat it. Malasada is delicious." With that, he left his own malasada on the bar.


	3. Preparations

Serena woke up early the next morning. She wanted to be the first to register for the Hau'oli Showcase.

After slipping into some fresh clothes, she headed towards the newly constructed Showcase Theater. Where you could buy tickets for Showcases was also where Performers signed up.

After filling out the required papers, Serena sat down on a nearby bench and began brainstorming.

It would make sense to wear something like what the locals, not tourists, wore. There was a small village, Iki Town, that valued and honored traditions. That seemed like the type of place to go to research.

As Serena ambled along a sidewalk overlooking the Hau'oli beachfront, she noticed children playing in the sand. They didn't seem to have a care in the world, even with all the action concerning Guzzlord that had occurred recently.

Her mind wandered to Bonnie. She was old enough to be a Pokémon trainer by now. Was she going on her own journey? It brought back memories not just of Bonnie, but when Serena was just starting out as a Pokémon Performer, and of her other friends. Clemont was still running the Lumiose City Gym, and Ash was evidently aiming to defeat Leon, the Pokémon World Champion, or something along those lines. Serena had never had an interest in battling, and Contests even had a battle segment. Granted, the rules varied from a real battle, but still.

She passed the Pokémon School, where Ash and some others had evidently studied during his time in Alola. The tree house design was certainly ambitious and grand.

Then she began the trek along a winding uphill path, that led her to two poles marking the entrance to Iki Town.

It was certainly different than she expected. Surprisingly, modern elements had been utilized in it's redesign.

In the center of Iki Town was a raised wooden platform for battling. However, none were occurring at the moment.

The architecture of Iki Town wasn't the only modern thing about it. The fashion was as well. Disappointment crept in, until Serena reminded herself that someone might have a traditional ensemble hidden away in a closet that she could study.

"Excuse me?" She asked a woman. "I'm interested in seeing what the traditional outfits are like here. Do you have any I could see?"

The woman turned her head, and regarded Serena.

"Nah. I'm way to young to have access to any of that. Are you one of those Performers?" She inquired.

"Umm, yes. I'm participating in the Hau'oli Showcase."

"You're not the first girl today to come here hoping for fashion inspiration," the woman said. "I suggest you spend the rest of the day exploring. You'll see something that will give you an idea eventually." She waved Serena off impatiently.

As Serena began the long trek downhill, she pondered ideas for a Performerance outfit. A bathing suit would be overdone. Maybe something similar to one of her Pokémon's appearances? But she wanted something that was Alolan, and it would be all the better if it was important to Melemele Island.

And the best place to go for a city's culture was it's museum.

The Hau'oli Museum had plenty of info about the founding of Iki Town, when Melemele Island was opened to trade, and much more complex aspects of history.

Not too far into the History and Rituals section of the museum, Serena noticed a display showing a Pokémon protecting citizens from a lighting strike during a storm. It was identified as Tapu Koko, Island Deity of Melemele Island. Intrigued, she navigated towards the part of the museum that housed the Island Deity of Melemele Island area. At first she wasn't sure what it contained, but now she had more than a hunch.

The displays described Tapu Koko as having a quick temper, but also quick to forget. Some told tales of Tapu Koko ridding Melemele Island of those who committed heinous acts, while others told of him bringing forth storms to punish the disobedient. All of it brought one thought to Serena's mind: this is it. This is what she was looking for. Tapu Koko must represent Melemele Island better than anything. Design an outfit based off of that, and it was as good as gold. Well, Serena would still have to get through the Theme Performances, and a flashy outfit didn't guarantee a win for the Freestyle Performance. But still, especially with the inclusion of judges, an outfit that showed Serena had done research into Melemele Island had to count for something.

***

Banette gazed at the human hopefully. It was finally getting a home! Someone to love and care for it, treat it like family. It was all Banette had ever wanted.

The expression on the human's face didn't look like one of love though. Not even one of pity. Just plain, simple fear.

Banette didn't understand. It hadn't done anything wrong! It had seen Pokémon intentionally knock out others of their own kind, and humans regarded them with love and admiration. Banette didn't want to harm anyone! Unless they hurt it's family.

No one would get away with hurting it's family. If it had a family. Would this human be it's family?

Banette hoped with all it's heart so. That had to be what the human wanted too. Banette always had a smile on it's face. Even when the little human left it. The little human...

Banette knew that the human truly loved Banette. All humans had to be good. Even the little human. Even this new human.

***

Serena tried to get Banette out of it's isolated corner in order to practice for the Hau'oli Showcase. It had been a day since she had finished her outfit, and the Showcase was only a day away. If Banette wanted to participate (it technically had to), it needed to try. The Master Class disaster wasn't going to repeat itself.

"C'mon Banette. It'll b-be fun. You just h-have to try." She attempted a soothing voice, but the stutter ruined the effect.

"Please?"

Banette looked up. Hope shimmered in it's eerie pink eyes.

"Shxk?" It meekly murmured in it's usual intimidating speech pattern. It was intimidating due to the fact that it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, but amplified.

"Uh, yeah. I-it will be great." Serena's stutter made her fear painfully obvious, to all of her Pokémon, even Banette.

"Shxxxxz!" Banette hissed, which roughly translates to "You don't have to be scared!" Serena, of course, didn't realize that and took it as a hiss of anger.

"I'm sorry! Do you not want to practice?" She fearfully tried to suggest a compromise.

"Brai!" Braixen cut in. "It's saying you shouldn't be scared." The meaning was lost on Serena.

"I don't speak Pokémon!" She pointed out.

"Syl." Sylveon directed her soothing words towards Banette. "It's okay. She's just unnerved. But you do need to practice. We're working on the choreography." Combined with her soft ribbons, Sylveon was able to calm Banette.

Serena didn't question why Banette no longer refused to practice. They had lost enough time as it was.

***

Braixen studied the odd Pokémon. Serena wasn't abusing it, but it's treatment certainly wasn't desirable either.

She understood Serena feared ghosts, and that the Pokédex's description of it was a ghost story in itself, but that didn't excuse her behavior. Not all Pokémon desired love and affection. Some craved flesh and blood. But this Pokémon was quite clearly one of the former.

However, Braixen wasn't in much of a position to comfort it. That was Sylveon's forte. But she had witnessed much during their travels, and felt that if Serena had learned anything from Ash, it was that all Pokémon deserved care if they wanted it. This Pokémon wanted it.

Pancham wasn't much help. He sensed Serena's unease, and therefore treated the newcomer with as much hostility as he could muster without being deemed a bully. While the Pokémon didn't notice, Braixen did.

Braixen made a decision. She would have to inform Pancham about it especially, but it would do good for Sylveon to know too. No matter what Serena felt, they would treat the Pokémon like family. It was what it deserved.

***

Serena grinned after she and her Pokémon successfully performed the choreography. They were ready for the Freestyle Performance. She had tried to review and train for as much as possible when it came to the Theme Performances. She had done all she could to practice, and train her Pokémon. Now she had to focus on aceing the Hau'oli Showcase.

Well, that and... Banette. All her Pokémon seemed aggravated with the way she had treated it. But she just couldn't feel safe around it. Maybe after Banette was with them for a while she would feel comfortable, but they didn't have that kind of time. A large pat of Pokémon Performing was the bond the Performers created with their Pokémon. Without a bond, a Performer wouldn't get a single Princess Key. If Serena didn't form a bond with Banette, it would put her whole career in jeopardy. The career that she had struggled to be able to pursue, to do something, anything, other than become a Ryhorn Racer.

No, she couldn't think like that. Banette wasn't the problem. She was. Banette had done nothing wrong. Serena was the one who couldn't look it in the eye, it's pink, reptilian eye, without shuddering.

She would include Banette. Even if it scared her to death, she would form a bond. Everything she knew depended on it. Yes, one loss would be fine... but if she lost Showcases over and over, never obtaining a Princess Key, she would be doomed.

Serena took a few breaths in and out. That was lack of sleep talking. She could do it. She could become Alola Queen.


	4. Hau’oli Showcase

Sylveon continuously reassured Banette as the group walked towards Hau'oli Theater. Tensions were high. This was the first Showcase, not just for their Alolan journey, but for all of Alola. It had garnered the attention of many. That meant they couldn't disappoint. If the Hau'oli Showcase as a whole failed, then Alola might obliterate the competition, destroying much of Serena's hope at redemption.

Sylveon was used to keeping the peace. Her ribbons for known for the soothing properties that all of her kind contained, and she was an expert at interpreting body language and facial expressions. This meant it was her task to keep emotions under control. She still wasn't quite used to it, but the feeling she got from brining happiness to her friends... it reminded her of Bunnelby.

Naturally, since she wanted all to be calm, the return of an infamous rival was unwanted. Miette could be nice, but Sylveon felt like all she did was whisper in Serena's ears a lot, causing her emotions to quickly spiral into chaos. She wasn't sure how Miette managed it, but it could destroy focus, and in a Showcase, focus was key.

Sylveon sighed, relieved, when only strangers were flooding into Hau'oli Theater. She could still keep things under control.

***

"Hello, and welcome to the Hau'oli Pokémon Showcase! I am your announcer for today, and let's dive right into the action!" The announcer's voice thundered through the speakers. Braixen cringed. She had astute hearing, and the extraordinarily loud voice did not bode well with her. There was nothing that could be done, though.

Serena on the other hand, was listening intently. It would be good to know the names of her competition.

"To start it all off, we have the first round of our first Theme Performance! This is a Pokémon Styling competition! For the first round..." None of the names the announcer rattled off her list was Serena's. That meant she could observe and learn. The announcer went on to list the rules. "In a set time limit, Performers will use the given materials to stylishly accessorize their Pokémon. The contestant the judges deem 'most fashionable' wins!"

The Performers assembled onstage with their Pokémon. Serena recognized none, and noticed they all only had one Pokémon. Yes, only one Pokémon was allowed onstage during the Pokémon Styling rounds, but no other Pokémon were waiting backstage for their trainers. This most likely meant she was facing off against amateurs with no experience.

That meant a win would be easier, but also less respected. It was like a Delphox facing off against a newly-hatched Chespin. A hollow victory. But a Princess Key was a Princess Key.

However, Serena noticed one participant that was certainly making use of what she was given. Her Meowth wasn't of the Alolan variety, which was something Serena hadn't seen since she had arrived on Melemele Island.

The Performer was using a plethora of jewelry, which made the Meowth look like a pharaoh. That was probably what she was going for. It was distinct from what the others were doing. They stuck with more cliché ensembles.

After time was called, the judges examined each model carefully, looking for any and every flaw. Performers tried to keep from cringing at every murmured complaint.

Eventually, the winner was announced. "For the first round of our first Theme Performance, we have Elaine and her royal Meowth moving on to the next Theme Performance! Congratulations!" That was the name of the girl. Elaine.

Serena was competing in the second round. She adorned Braixen with accessories ranging in shades of orange, yellow, and red. It created a fiery effect.

The judges wasted no time in making their decision. "The second round winner is Serena, and her flaming Braixen! This girl is on fire!"

Serena didn't pay much attention to the third round, or the fourth, fifth, it went on. Soon enough, the next Theme Performance began.

"For this Theme Performance, we have a Mission Impossible round!" That got her attention. Mission Impossible? It must be new. "Performers and their Pokémon will attempt to cross the stage, without touching the floor, with the materials provided." Quickly, Serena started strategizing. She had the most Pokémon, which made it a little unfair. She would have the most Pokémon to get across, but also the most Pokémon to help.

When it came her turn, Serena managed to sort of "row" across the stage in a kayak (Why was there a kayak? Who decided what went on the stage, anyway?), using Braixen's stick as a very bad paddle. It took fifteen minutes. Needless to say, the audience wasn't exactly entertained.

The final Theme Performance was Poképuff Baking. It was pretty easy to get by. Then, the final round. The Freestyle Performance.

Serena and her Pokémon quickly changed into the Tapu Koko outfit. The choreography was based off the story the museum displayed, about Tapu Koko saving the islanders.

The performance was dazzling. Serena knew she had won, but it wasn't much of an accomplishment. The other Performers were new and just getting used to how things worked. There was a good chance they had never seen a live Pokémon Showcase before this, much less participated in one.

The announcer gave her the Hau'oli Key, her first Alolan Princess Key.

***

Serena danced across the stage. Shauna's performance had been astounding, but Serena's would knock it out of park. Kalos Queen, here she comes.

Banette knew she could do it. But it could do it too. It was the part of the dance where Banette would leap past Serena, and use Shadow Ball, while Braixen would create a flaming wall around it.

But right when Banette was about to leap, Serena hesitated. Banette saw it. She didn't trust it. Banette staggered, confused. Why didn't she trust it?

They lost because of Banette, because Banette didn't leap. No one said it, but Banette knew it was true. While it had been throwing a pity party, the rest were performance.

Banette had failed them. It's family.

***

Outside Hau'oli Theater, someone approached Serena. It was the girl, Elaine.

"Hi! You did great!" She enthused.

"Oh, umm, thanks. You did well too." Serena replied. She hadn't been expecting someone to randomly strike up a conversation.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about the Kalos Master Class. You really did deserve to win."

Serena tried to smile. "It's fine. You're Elaine, right?"

"Yep! From Saffron City, Kanto." She happily answered. "Anyway, where are you heading next?"

"Oh, Akala Island. There are supposed to be some Showcases there." Serena hesitantly replied. Elaine seemed nice, but Serena didn't want to travel with other people again. Not after what happened last time.

"Cool! Maybe I'll see you there!" With a wave, Elaine was off.

Serena continued towards the Hau'oli Marina. She had a boat to catch.


	5. Akala Island

Serena had already packed and checked out of the hotel after her conversation with Elaine. She patiently waited for the boat to arrive.

A girl with platinum blonde hair, green eyes, and a frilly white dress sat down next to her. She was flipping through a pretty old book.

"Attention! Those with a ticket for the boat heading towards Heahea City, Akala Island, must board now! I repeat, those with a ticket for the boat heading towards Heahea City, Akala Island, board now!"

That's my cue. Serena thought. The blonde girl was evidently heading towards Heahea City as well.

There wasn't a Showcase in Heahea, but it was the first location at Akala Island that the boats were heading towards.

Serena noticed an adorable snow-white Vulpix, with tints of blue. It must be the Alolan variant!

"Awww," she murmured as she streaked it's soft fur.

"Snowy! That's where you went!" It was the same girl from before.

"Oh, she's yours? I hope you didn't mind me petting her." Serena apologized.

"No, it's fine. Snowy likes it." The girl put out her hand for a shake. "I'm Lillie."

"Serena." They shook, and then returned to a short silence as Lillie took a seat next to Serena, with Snowy in her lap.

"So, why are you heading to Akala Island?" Serena asked after the ocean's waves got boring.

"Oh, well, err, my brother has something important to show me," she reluctantly answered.

"Oh, it must be nice to have a brother. I'm an only child."

"Sometimes, it feels like I'm an only child."

Serena wasn't sure how you responded to a remark like that.

After an extremely long and awkward silence, the boat docked at Heahea City, and with a quick goodbye, Serena and Lillie parted ways.

Heahea City wasn't that different from Hau'oli. It had a view of the water, some nice buildings, and a large amount of tourists. The only difference was the sight of Wela Volcano in the distance.

After doing a bit of research, Serena concluded that the next Pokémon Showcase was taking place at Royal Avenue, which was a ways away from Heahea. Still, for now Serena could spend a day relaxing before she continued the journey towards Royal Avenue.

There were two hotels on Akala Island: The Tide Song Hotel, where Serena was staying since it was right in Heahea City, and the Hano Grand Resort, which required booking a year in advance.

Tide Song Hotel was still quite luxurious, no doubt about that. It had comfortable mattresses, warm and soft blankets, and a four-star restaurant that guests got to eat at with little wait. Serena wasn't making full use of all the amenities, since she was exploring Heahea City instead of lounging at the hotel.

Overall, she was having a great time. She could barely sleep, the day had been so exciting. She quickly packed up, and then set out for her next destination.

Going directly to Royal Avenue would take too long, so Serena was supposed to spend the day resting at the Wild-West like Paniola Town, home of the Paniola Ranch. It was small, and everyone seemed to know each other, at least from Serena's view.

Serena, along with some enthusiastic tourists, attended a tour of Paniola Ranch. It was led by a boy not much younger than herself.

"You see, the Miltank at Paniola Ranch are treated with the utmost care, ensuring the most refreshing milk possible." He gathered together a few jars of the stuff. "Here are some samples, so you can judge for yourself wether we truly are the best at what we do."

Taking a sip, Serena agreed. She let her Pokémon have the rest.

"Pan!" Pancham exclaimed as he chugged the milk after the others had their fair share. "This stuff is great! We should buy in bulk!"

"Brai!" Braixen contradicted him. "If we did that, we wouldn't have any money left for hotels, food, or matierals for Showcases!"

"I think your Pokémon agree with me!" The boy joked.

"Syl." Sylveon corrected. "The milk's delicious, but it would be better if there were Poképuffs to go with it."

Banette remained silent.

After the tour, Serena retired to her hotel room. Tomorrow, she would be at Royal Avenue, and soon enough, hopefully have earned her second Princess Key.

***

Serena blinked a few times. She had to be hallucinating. That couldn't be the girl from the boat. But of it was, then that boy had to be her brother.

"Gladion, you can't be serious. Father's journal specifically says that he found Magearna in an antique store. He would never steal," Lillie argued.

"Then why does everything on the internet say Magearna is missing from it's kingdom?" He shot back.

"You can't trust the internet!" She countered.

"Lillie, you have to face reality."

"Not when reality is just rumors!"

"Do you want to end up like Mother?"

Silence. Serena tried to creep past them. Who had arguments at the entrance to Royal Avenue, anyway?

They were too enraptured in their frustration to notice. Serena couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. If she remembered correctly, Magearna was a Mythical Pokémon, but also a mechanical one. It was artificial, but not like how Mewtwo was artificial.

"Serena?" Lillie sounded surprised.

Shoot. They had noticed her.

"Ummm... hi?" She tried to look like she hadn't just witnessed their whole argument.

"You know her?"

"Yeah. I met her on the boat ride to Heahea City." Lillie answered.

"Hmph. Doesn't change the fact that she was eavesdropping."

"I d-didn't mean to. You guys were just in the middle of the path..." Serena edged closer to Royal Avenue.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to block the path! We'll be going now! Right Gladion?"

"Yeah. It was your idea to start an argument here, though."

With that, they left.

"Vee!" Sylveon commented. "I hope their father isn't a thief. Lillie seems nice, and it would make her sad."

"Xen..." Braixen wondered aloud. "I wonder what her brother, Gladion, meant by what he said about ending up like their mother..."

The group continued into Royal Avenue.

"Pan, pancham!" Pancham exclaimed in awe. "That's where they have Battle Royale events! It would be so cool to participate in one!"

"Sxch!" Banette reminded him. "We're here for a Showcase, not a battle, silly!"

"Come on, everyone. We need to register for the Royal Showcase." Serena ushured them towards the registration booth.

"Hey, Serena!" A haughty voice called.

"Sylvee!" Sylveon complained. "Great. Just great. She's back. Now Serena's emotions will spin out of control."

"Braix!" Braixen tried to cheer her up. "At least it won't be as bad since Ash isn't around."

"M-Miette?!" Serena gasped.

"Of course! I simply couldn't pass up an opportunity to perform!" Miette announced.

"Oh, it's nice to see you!"

"Pan!" "Are you kidding me?! She's pure evil! Quit talking her like she's your friend!"

"Sxx?" Banette asked. "Who's this girl?"

"Stic!" Miette's Meowstic huffed. "How dare you not know of Miette, peasant!"

"Puff!" Her Slurpuff agreed. "If you truly must know, Miette is the superior Performer, compared to your trainer. She creates divine Poképuffs, has captured the heart of Ash, and is just better in every single way."

"Sxch?" Banette questioned, still confused. "But the remains of fires don't have hearts. How do you capture what something doesn't have?"

It never got an answer, because Miette began taunting Serena.

"I'm so sorry about the Master Class Showcase. Clearly, that, thing, just isn't suited for performing."

"Banette isn't a thing. It has feelings. The Showcase was my fault."

Miette shrugged. "If you say so. Anyway, I have some news to share! Evidently, Ash-"

"Sxxx." Banette interrupted. "I'm still not sure why you're talking about ashes."

Miette ignored it. "Has started researching for Professor Cerise, from Vermillon City, Kanto. He has a research partner, I think his name's Goh, but-" She paused for dramatic effect. "I have a theory that Goh likes Ash."

Serena snorted. "Look, I couldn't care less. Just leave me alone."

Banette picked up on Serena's distress. When it saw that Miette was taking a step closer-

Slash.

Banette had scratched Miette. It wasn't a bad scratch, not even bleeding, and it was small, but the fact remained that it had lashed out.

"Ow! What the heck?! Learn to keep your Pokémon under control!" She hissed.

"I'm so sorry!" Serena began rapidly apologizing.

"Look, it doesn't matter to me. But it would do you good to keep that thing in check." She stalked off

Banette looked up at Serena, expecting praise for saving her.

"Let's just register and rest at the hotel. I need a nap." Serena sighed.


	6. Royal Showcase

Serena smiled as she talked with May. The Pokémon Coordinator had been so kind and supportive. She never ridiculed Serena for being a Pokémon Performer, which as it turned out, some frowned upon. They thought Showcases were 'little more than frivolous beauty pageants.'

"It's okay Serena. You'll win the next Contest. I know you will." She comforted her.

It was a lie. Pretty words that meant nothing. It was a lie meant to comfort, to soothe. Nevertheless, it remained a lie. But Serena didn't know it at the time. She didn't know the truth, for the truth is a painful thing.

Serena laughed as May proceeded to tell her of misadventures with some old traveling companions. It was funny, because one of them sounded a lot like someone she knew. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

***

Serena yawned as she woke up from the dream. It had been a terrible nightmare.

"You'll always fail. You should have just stuck with being a Ryhorn Racer."

The phrase was a lie, of course. Serena knew she would succeed. The fact that Miette was taking part in the Royal Showcase simply complicated things, but only by a bit.

She glanced over at Banette. Why did it have to scratch Miette? Sure, Miette didn't report it to anyone, but it had still happened.

Serena noticed that her nap had been far longer than expected. It was already morning. She quickly got ready for the day, and then opened up her Rotom-Phone to see about her costume for the Royal Showcase. She couldn't just re-use the Tapu Koko one, since it was specifically for Melemele Island.

After doing a bit of research, she discovered that each Alolan island had a guardian deity, such as Tapu Koko. The one for Akala Island was listed as Tapu Lele. It said that people in search of good health gathered the scales that fell from it's body. Weird.

At least now Serena had an idea of what to do for each Showcase. She could just go to a new island for the next one, presuming she earned the Princess Key for the Royal Showcase.

Serena began furiously working on the Tapu Lele outfits, choreography, and brushing up on skills that were essential for the different Theme Performances. She and her Pokémon had their work cut out for them.

***

Banette gently poked Braixen, in an effort to wake the Pokémon up from it's nap.

"Braix?" "What do you need?" She mumbled, her voice tinted with exhaustion.

"Sxxxxh!" "I really, really want to know more about Miette, and why she and her Pokémon kept talking about ashes."

That got Braixen's attention. "Xen..." "It's a bit of a touchy subject for Serena, but considering that she can't understand us..." The Pokémon gave in. "Let's see.. she's thirteen now... six or so at the summer camp... okay, seven years ago, Serena went to a summer camp in Kanto. She got lost, and skinned her knee in the process. This boy helps her, and gives her a handkerchief for her knee."

"Sxch." Banette muttered. "That's stupid. Handkerchiefs are for sneezing, not blood."

Braixen continued. "Then, when she's ten, this guy gets on the news for climbing Lumiose Tower and saving a Garchomp. Ends up being the guy from camp, comes to Vaniville Town, she decides to travel with him and two other people, blah blah blah."

"Wait, what do you mean by blah blah blah?" Banette asked.

"Never mind that. Anyway, Serena starts crushing on the boy."

"Wait, she crushes him?!" Banette said, appalled.

"You're far too literal. She... gains romantic feelings for him. Understand that?"

Banette nodded.

"Basically, Miette came along, announces she likes him too, and Serena gets upset. Because that's what Miette wants. She might think the boy looks handsome, but in truth she only uses him to get under her skin, therefore causing Serena to have a lack of focus on Showcases, causing Miette to, in theory, win."

"But when Sylveon was talking about Miette, she didn't seem like she knew what Miette whispered to Serena." Banette pointed out.

"Sylveon hasn't known Serena as long as I have. Anyway, let's think positive, instead of dwelling on the past."

"What do ashes have to do with anything, though?"

"The boy's name is Ash." Braixen explained.

"Do you think Ash is a good person?"

"It's not that he isn't good. It's that Serena seemed to stake so much of herself with him... you know what? I said before we shouldn't dwell on the past. Plus, this is a vacation."

"But-" Banette's protests were caught off with a sharp glare from Braixen.

"Oh, and if you ever attack anyone who doesn't deserve it again, terrible things will happen. No on wants a disobedient Pokémon."

It reluctantly nodded. Banette sighed, and tried to position itself comfortably in it's collection of pillows. Braixen's story continuously repeated in it's head. Why would Serena care so much about some boy? Banette thought. It didn't make sense. Especially since if he was even a friend, he would have called her at some point. Banette couldn't remember Serena getting any calls in Hoenn or Alola, aside from ones from her mother. Banette decided that Serena really was wasting her life if she was just going to spend it fawning over some idiot. The again, was Banette any different? But it wanted a family of friends. Surely everyone wanted that.

***

Serena sighed as she finished the last stitch on Banette's Tapu Lele costume. She had been worked to the bone for a while. She envied her younger self, who spent more time messing around and having fun than working. But then again, that was why she always failed to become Kalos Queen.

The second she finished, she tossed herself onto the mattress of her bed. The Royal Showcase was the next night, so she and her Pokémon had plenty of time to rest, so they would be ready to earn their next Princess Key.

When Serena woke up, she spent her time lounging in the hotel room. It was preferred that you weren't about to pass out from exhaustion when entering a Showcase.

Soon enough, it was time for the Royal Showcase. She was far more nervous than when she entered the Hau'oli Showcase. Those Performers had all been new and learning. Now, not only was Miette competing, but she recognized some of the other Performers, not only from Hau'oli, but Kalos as well.

As it turned out, Elaine had arrived in Akala Island for the Showcase as well.

"Serena! It's great to see a familiar face!" She cheerfully proclaimed.

"Oh, well, it's good to see you too," she awkwardly greeted her. In all honesty, Serena just didn't know Elaine well enough to see her as a friend. Acquaintance, sure, but not a friend.

There wasn't much time for catching up. The all-call for Performers was made, and so Serena, along with so many others, entered the Royal Avenue. It was actually used for Battle Royale fights, but had been altered slightly for the Showcase.

"Greetings, and welcome to the Royal Showcase! I don't know how to express my thanks! Seriously, the money you pay for tickets goes to paying me." The announcer beamed as she made the introductions.

"For our first Theme Performance this time around we have... Poképuff Performances! Performers and their Pokémon will bake Poképuffs... but dance in coordination while doing it!"

When it was Serena's turn, she did her best. The choreography had been done before, but it had worked in the past, and it did now.

The rest of the Theme Performances were easy to get through if you put a little effort in. But for the Freestyle Performance, there was stiff competition.

Miette and Elaine had both gotten through to the final round, along with other experienced Performers.

Miette's Performance was graceful and she seamlessly incorporated her Pokémon's individual talents into the choreography.

Elaine had gained another Pokémon since the Hau'oli Showcase: an Oricorio, Pom-Pom Style. Serena needed her Pokédex to identify that one.

Elaine's Performance was vibrant, active, and hyper, much like Elaine herself. There were bright colors, flashy moves, and impressive stunts. It was unlike anything Serena had seen in a Showcase before.

The judges barley hesitated on the decision.

"The Royal Key goes to: Elaine! Great job! I can't wait to see your original Performances in the next Showcase!" The announcer boomed.

Serena was disappointed, but losing to Elaine was preferred over Miette.

Outside the Royal Avenue, both Elaine and Miette confronted Serena.

"I'm so sorry you lost! I really, really shouldn't have won. I-I don't know what the judges were thinking." Elaine sputtered. Coming from anyone else, it would have been malicious sarcasm. Serena figured that Elaine was sweet enough to honestly believe it to be true.

"It's okay. You deserved it." Elaine really did. Serena's Performance had been formulaic. Elaine's Performance had been bold. "I'm certain to learn a lot from what you did, and adapt for the next Showcase."

"As long as your Pokémon-" Miette said the word, though it was clear she didn't see Banette as a sentient being- "doesn't attack me again, I have something to say."

Serena figured that in the case that Miette did say something vile, Elaine would call her out on it. She confirmed that Banette wouldn't scratch her again.

"Good luck on your next Showcase." That was evidently all she had to say, because after she said it Miette left.

"Strange," Serena muttered.

"Anyway, when'd you get into Pokémon Performing?" Elaine questioned her.

"Oh, well, I was traveling with some friends when someone told me about. I saw a Showcase, and decided to become a Performer."

"That's it?" Elaine said in disbelief.

"Yeah. There's not always an epic, inspiring story behind people's choices."

"I disagree. There's always a story behind everything."

"That's you, then. Anyway, I need to figure out when and where the next Showcase is."

"Oh. Okay." Elaine sounded disappointed, as if she had been hoping to talk more.

Serena started walking back towards the hotel. There's always a story behind everything.


	7. Confessions and Venting

Since Pancham had really wanted to see a Battle Royale during their time at Royal Avenue, Serena had purchased tickets for a match taking place later in the day. Since she had time to spare, she changed into her bathing suit and went to Brooklet Hill, a location on Akala Island that was known for fishing, but you could swim in as well.

She set out a towel near the water, and unpacked. The first time she was swimming since arriving in Alola, and it wasn't at a beach.

It was a very relaxing trip. The only annoyance was when Pancham tried to cannonball into the water. Even with his small size, the splash still reached Serena and the rest of the Pokémon.

Braixen glanced over at Banette. It was poking some small object.

Upon closer examination, Braixen realized it was a Pokémon.

"Stop poking it!" She demanded.

The Pokémon appeared to be drowning on land. Braixen realized it needed the water.

She quickly scooped it up, and then deposited it near the shore. She sighed in relief when it resurfaced, this time with a bubble surrounding it's head.

"Thank you, thank you so much! I would have died if it hadn't been for your kindness!" It graciously thanked Braixen.

"Oh, don't thank me. Banette was the one who noticed you were struggling," Braixen replied. Sure, Banette hadn't realized the Pokémon was in trouble, but if it hadn't been so curious, then Braixen never would have saved it.

"What's that?" Serena said in confusion. Braixen edged away so her trainer could see the small Pokémon.

"Dewpider, the Water Bubble Pokémon," the Pokédex stated. "A Bug and Water-type. While Dewpider is mostly aquatic, it brings along a water-bubble helmet when it ventures onto land. The bubble is also useful for headbutting it's opponents."

"So you're a Dewpider?" Serena murmured.

Dewpider scattered up her arm, and perched on her shoulder. It was barely noticeable, given it's tiny size.

"You're pretty cute, for a Bug-type Pokémon." Serena observed. "You know..."

Banette stared at her. Would she take the Dewpider back to the hotel? That would be great! A new family member! Banette remembered when Serena took it home. Except Serena hadn't been happy about that...

"Would you like it if you joined us? It would be better than staying here and scavenging."

The Dewpider nuzzled Serena with it's bubble. If the bubble could survive headbutts, it could certainly survive a nuzzle.

"I'll take it that's a yes. Welcome to the team, Dewpider."

***

Serena grinned as Dewpider scuttled around the table she had placed it on. It was so cute!

Banette observed from afar. By afar, if afar means a few feet away.

It couldn't stop wondering why Serena was treating Dewpider so well, when Banette had been largely ignored when she had caught it. Was it because Dewpider had had a near-death experience? The fact it came off as small, and helpless? It wouldn't stay that way forever, though. Banette had checked the Pokédex. Soon enough, Dewpider would evolve into Araquanid, which was gargantuan and fearsome.

Envy seeped into Banette's normally positive demeanor. It didn't hate Dewpider or Serena, only the fact that something must be wrong with Banette, for it to be treated so.

"Why didn't you treat me like this?" Banette asked Serena.

"Huh?" She said in surprise. "Banette, I can't understand you. You're a Pokémon."

"You have to understand me! I need the answer!" Banette desperately rushed her.

"I'm sorry. I just can't understand you."

A hint of fear crept across Serena's face. Serena couldn't still be scared of it.

Sylveon noticed the odd exchange occurring. She decided to try and smooth things along.

"Serena, Banette simply wants to know why you didn't treat it the same way you treated Dewpider."

Dewpider glanced up. "Am I in trouble?"

Sylveon shook her head, and continued her attempt to get the message across to Serena. "Please. Answer me."

Serena tried to translate. "Banette... wants to know... why I eated it? What?"

"Why you treated it in a less than stellar way." Sylveon corrected.

"Ummm..." Serena was silent for a second, thinking hard. "I... don't know what you mean "

"You're watching Dewpider happily, making sure it's pleased with it's new life. When you first caught Banette, you never made eye contact, touched it, or asked if it was all right." Sylveon watched Serena's expression carefully, making sure to detect any change that signalled emotion.

"I... well... I was scared of it. The Pokédex said it was a child's angry abandoned doll. Who wouldn't be scared?"

"That's not the whole truth." Sylveon noticed. "You're hiding things. Trust Banette with the truth."

"It's because... I'm... scared of ghosts."

"And why is that?" Sylveon prompted before Banette could object with an 'I'm not a ghost!'

"Ummm... why is that..." Sylveon nodded. "My dad-" Serena's voice broke. "When I was a kid, he was away a lot. His job was really important, I guess. But as a kid, I didn't care how important his job was. It wasn't like we needed all that money. Mom made a lot being a Ryhorn Racer. Anyway, I only cared that he left all the responsibility of taking care of me on Mom. When he did come home, I ignored him." Sylveon tried to use her ribbons to soothe Serena. "I thought terrible things about him... heck, sometimes I even said them aloud to Fletchling and the Ryhorns. And then-" Her voice broke again. "He died. But I wasn't sad. I had barely known him. But Mom cried, and was depressed for such a long time... it made me madder. When I got older, I realized protecting people and Pokémon was his job, and that was why it was important, and that he didn't want to be away. And then, I got this crazy idea that if my dad was a ghost, that he would yell at me for all the things I had thought about him as a kid. And then, for all the times I had failed, like the Coumarine Showcase, the two Master Classes, Pokémon Contests..." Her voice trailed off.

"But Banette isn't a ghost." Sylveon gently stated.

"Oh, well... when the Pokédex said it was a child's abandoned toy, I thought that might mean... it could be possessed."

Banette had to stop itself from giggling. This was a serious matter. But the notion that it could be possessed...

"I'm sorry Banette... I'll try to be better... but are you sure that... you couldn't get possessed?"

Banette had to put all it's effort into not giggling, that it took a while for it to formulate a response. "Of course not! And even if I did, I would yell at the ghost for saying mean things about you!"

The bit about yelling at the ghost was cheesy, but it made Serena smile nonetheless.

***

A little while later, Serena checked the clock, and decided it was time to head to the Battle Royale match.

From her understanding, a Battle Royale was when four trainers all battled at once. Only one could claim victory. It sounded chaotic to her.

At the match, the announcer introduced the competing trainers. "In the green corner, we have Taylor, who sent out Toucannon! In the yellow corner, we have Missie, who sent out Kommo-o! In the red corner, we have Layla, who sent out Galvantula! And finally, in the blue corner, we have Hau, who sent out Decidueye!"

Serena gaped in shock. Hau?! From the Malasada Shop!?

It made sense, though. If Hau wanted to be the Alola Champion, he would have to train up.

Serena couldn't understand the Battle Royale mechanics. Regular style battles were complex enough, without adding crazy twists.

It ended with Hau victorious.

After the match, she decided to see how Hau was doing. Surely a victory would improve his mood. He couldn't just mope around in his own personal pit of despair forever. Oh wait, that's what she had done not too long ago.

"Hey, Hau!" She called.

"Oh, it's you again," he grumbled.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. If you battle like that in the next Alola League-"

"It doesn't matter," he cut her off sharply. "Ash is already battling in the World Championship. They'll probably have to postpone the Alola League, and by the time it comes around again he'll be so much stronger... why do you care, anyway? Don't you want him to win?"

That remark caught Serena by surprise. "W-what do you mean?"

"I did some research after the malasada thing. I was interested in who you were." He paused. "You... at the Kalos Airport..."

"I boarded a plane for Hoenn. What's so terrible about that?" But if he was talking about what she thought he was... how'd he find out, anyway?

"You know. I don't have to tell you."

"Whatever. Anyway, what do you have against Ash?" She tried to change the subject.

"Don't you get it? He's had plenty of chances. He leaves behind his old Pokémon with Professor Oak, going to the next region. He forgets his old friends. Not once, when we talked, did he mention you."

Serena stiffened.

"He had chances to win a league, make good friends, bond with his Pokémon. I had one chance. One shot at my dream. I was going to make my family proud... and now? Now it's ruined." Before, he left, he made one last comment. "Call him. See if he remembers anything. See if he even cares."


	8. Konikoni Showcase

Sylveon stared at Hau as he left. How did he know about that? She sighed, and decided to try and get everyone to focus on the positive.

"Okay, Pokémon, we have to head to Konikoni City. In order to do that, we have to backtrack through both Paniola Town and Heahea City," she instructed.

Everyone was silent for the next few days, except for Dewpider. It seemed as though Dewpider didn't understand the issue with Hau's rant.

Finally, after a long hike through Diglett Tunnel, they had arrived in Konikoni City.

Soon enough, Sylveon decided they couldn't dwell on what others thought. "Who cares about Hau? He's just sour about the Alola League defeat."

So when Sylveon saw Elaine, the most positive human being on the planet, it made sense that she was ecstatic.

"Serena! It's so great to see you again!"

"Why are you here? You already have the Royal Key," Serena objected.

"Oh, I'm not participating in the Konikoni Showcase. I just wanted to be able to relax before I left Akala Island." Suddenly, Elaine's eyes got a crazy glint to them. "Since we're both staying here, why don't we share a hotel room? It will be a great way to get to know one another!"

"I'm not sure that's a good-"

"Sylvee!" Sylveon happily shouted. A sleepover was a great way to boost morale.

"Great! Let's go then!" Elaine happily led Serena and her Pokémon to a hotel. "Thanks so much for agreeing. It's great to have friends!"

"It is," she agreed. Elaine's positivity was starting to rub off on Serena, and that was a good thing. She really needed to get Hau's comment out of her head. How'd he even find out about her goodbye? Unless he was at the airport... or even worse, what if someone had posted it onto the internet? But why would someone do that? What weirdo would take a picture of people kissing? And then go one step further by making it public. It wasn't that Serena was famous. So how the heck did Hau find out?!

It had been a long day, and Serena went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her glorious rest was interrupted when Elaine woke her up the next morning.

"You need to start training!" She insisted. "Since I won the last Showcase, I can teach you a thing or two."

"I'm sure you can, but at-" Serena looked at the clock. "Six o'clock in the morning?!"

"I'm a morning person. Mornings always feel so bright and cheerful!" Elaine said happily.

"Can I sleep in for a little while longer?" Serena moaned.

"Nope! We have lots of time, and I plan to make full use of it all."

Serena grumbled as she got out of bed and began getting ready. Elaine was crazy. But that crazy had won her the Royal Key, so there must be something she wasn't seeing.

"Great!" Elaine clasped her hands together as Serena shut the bathroom door behind her. "I have a schedule in mind. First, we'll go over different ways to style your Pokémon. Then, we can bake some Poképuffs. After that, we'll go over some quiz questions..." Serena zoned out as Elaine listed activity after activity.

"It sounds like a long day," she remarked when Elaine finally finished.

"Oh, it will be. But by the time it's over, you'll have had so much fun!"

Serena had to admit, with Elaine's infectious joy, it was impossible not to enjoy all the tasks at hand. She even forgot they were technically training. When the day finally ended, Serena was happy to fall right to sleep. If only Elaine let her.

"We can't sleep! This is a sleepover! You don't sleep at a sleepover! You talk, play games, do each other's nails..."

"All that's pretty cliché though. Wouldn't it be cooler to be original, and go to sleep?" Serena yawned immediately after she finished the sentence.

"Fine. You can sleep. But I'll talk."

And boy, did Elaine talk. She talked about her Meowth and Oricorio, about about her home in Saffron City, about the craziest things she had seen in Alola... the list went on.

After a while, Serena was able to adjust, and drift off to sleep.

***

After a few days, the activity schedule became almost like second-nature to Serena. One night however, Elaine's talking drifted from petty fluff to something a bit more serious.

"I wanted to become a Pokémon Performer because it seemed like something where I could be one with the Pokémon, though that makes it sound way fancier than it really is. I mean... You notice how battling is just trainers telling the Pokémon what to do, Coordinating is like coaching the Pokémon, and being a Ranger just means loving all Pokémon... but to me, being a Performer is like... you and your Pokémon are equals. You all have to work equally hard to get to your goal... and I love that. But others... they just don't seem to get it, y'know? Think Performing's just all silk and lace, and frilly girly stuff. And I think it might actually just be that... but not to me. To me, it's a stage where I can work together with my Pokémon to achieve a shared goal. I sound really fancy saying that, now that I think back on it. Like a character in a book, or in a videogame cutscene or something. Do you think I sound fancy?"

But Serena had already fallen asleep.

***

It was the day of the Konikoni Showcase. Serena hoped that Elaine's training would pay off.

"Serena! You're participating in the Konikoni Showcase too?" It was Miette. Why, oh why was Miette the only person aside from Elaine she ever recognized at Alolan Showcases? Shauna was busy with Kalos Queen stuff, but why wasn't Nini here?

"Hi Miette," Serena said as politely as she could muster.

"So, have you called Ash yet?"

"Why would I-" Then it clicked. There were plenty of planes leaving Kalos after the Team Flare incident. If Miette had been there... First, she would have to try and confirm her suspicions before she went around making crazy accusations.

"No, I never planned to. Anyway, were you at the Lumiose City airport? Y'know, after the Pokémon League?"

"Uh, yeah. I was visiting some family in Galar."

"Oh, you have family in Galar? Was it hard to get in? I heard the border control there is nuts." Elaine cut in before Serena could say anything. It was a good thing, though. She had completely forgotten Elaine was there.

"Yep. Anyway, I'm gonna head in. See you at the Showcase!"

After Miette left, Elaine said a few words of encouragement, and sent Serena on her way.

The Theme Performances were pretty simple, as usual. But it was the Freestyle Performance that counted.

Elaine had told Serena to break the mold. Do something different, something new, something fresh.

She was still using the Tapu Lele costume from the Royal Showcase, but the choreography was far different. At first, Serena was nervous about including Dewpider in the Performance, but had decided that it would be pretty 'fresh.'

The audience gasped in awe when Dewpider slipped out from it's hiding place in the nook of Serena's sleeve. It's Water-type moves extinguished Braixen's flames.

Serena was feeling pretty good about the Showcase, but she was still surprised when the announcer gave her the Konikoni Key.

Two keys down, one to go.


	9. Jumpscares

"I told you my training would work!" Elaine happily shouted as Serena returned from the dressing room.

"Yes, you did," Serena said. Her recent victory had improved her mood. Who cares about Miette, or Hau, or Ash? She only had one Princess Key left before she could perform at the Alolan Master Class.

"So, where're you heading to next?" Elaine asked a little while later at the hotel, where she and Serena were in the process of packing up their stuff.

"Malie City on Ula'ula Island," Serena replied as she zipped up her suitcase.

"There's a lot to do there, from what I've heard," Elaine commented.

After she and Serena checked out of the hotel, they both said goodbye and continued on their separate ways.

Konikoni City was only able to have one boat docked at a time, so Serena was lucky she only had to wait a few hours before boarding a ship set to dock at Malie City, Ula'ula Island next.

After boarding the boat, it was a relatively short ride to Malie City. After docking, Serena followed the directions on her Rotom-Phone to head to Malie Garden, which was supposedly Ula'ula Island's number one tourist destination.

When she entered the garden, she stared in awe at the spectacle before her. A calm river flowed between bright green strips of land, with a tower soaring into the sky in the distance.

After walking for a bit, she and her Pokémon found a shaded area, with benches scattered around, and an ice cream shop. After purchasing some ice cream for her and her Pokémon, she found a seat where they could eat in peace.

"This is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted!" Dewpider exclaimed.

"Nah, I think I like Serena's Poképuffs better," Banette decided.

After the group finished the Poképuffs, they resumed the tour of Malie Garden. They admired the river, which was shaped like a Gyrados, according to the map. They gazed at the tower, which was just as tall up close.

After a while, Serena and the Pokémon grew tired. She decided to head to Malie Library, where they could relax and read in an air-conditioned building.

Upon arrival, Serena was recommended a book on Alolan mythology by the librarian. She found an isolated table, sat down, and began reading.

"That's one of my favorites," a voice behind her said after she had been reading for a while.

"Wha-" Serena turned around, startled. A girl with a Pokémon that the Pokédex identified as Mimikyu, and looked quite different from the Pokédex entry, was standing.

"How long have you been standing there?!" She exclaimed.

"Since you got to the part about Solgaleo and Lunala," she answered. "So a minute or so." After noticing Serena's expression, she hastily introduced herself.

"I'm Acerola. Sorry if I scared you." Acerola then turned to her Mimikyu, which was floating in the air, for some reason. "This is Mimikins, my Mimikyu. Well, ghost of a Mimikyu. That's why she can float, and why she's gray instead of yellow."

Serena gulped. The Mimikyu was a ghost?!

All her Pokémon, even Dewpider, held their breath. How would she react?

"T-that's c-c-cool. Y'know, t-the f-f-fact that she's a g-ghost and all."

Acerola saw through Serena's lie. "You're scared of her, aren't you? It's okay, though! Mimikins would never hurt anyone! I promise!"

"N-no, it's my f-fault. I'm j-just being s-stupid," she quickly said.

"No, really. It's my fault for randomly talking to you. I can go, if you'd like," Acerola offered.

"No! You can stay!" Serena insisted, managing to get her stutter under control for two sentences.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Serena."

"I knew you looked familiar!" Acerola exclaimed.

"I d-do?"

"Yeah! I've seen you in commercials for Pokémon Showcases!"

"I'm in commercials?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then," Serena said, mildly surprised.

"If you're a Pokémon Performer, then don't you have a Showcase to get to?" Acerola asked.

"Yeah. One in Po Town, but it's not for a while. I have time."

"Po Town? I though that it getting cleaned up after Team Skull was just a rumor!"

"Who?"

"Team Skull. They're this gang that nearly wrecked the Alola League. Their base used to be in Po Town, but they've disbanded," Acerola explained.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I have an idea!"

"Yeah?"

"I could take you to Po Town! I know my way around Ula'Ula Island, and it would be cool to see a live Showcase!"

"Oh, well..." Serena wasn't sure wether that would be a good idea. She was still nervous around Banette. How would she fare near a Pokémon she barely knew, not to mention the fact that it was a real ghost? But Acerola looked so excited. She couldn't say no.

"Okay," Serena eventually gave in. "You can take me to Po Town."

"Great! Let's get going, then!"

***

After a whole lot of walking, Serena and Acerola finally reached Tapu Village. Serena got them a hotel room, and settled down to sleep after a long day of hiking.

"So, when'd you decide to become a Pokémon Performer?" Acerola asked, interrupting Serena just as she was about to drift off to sleep.

"Well, a girl at a summer camp in Kalos introduced me to Pokémon Showcases. I saw one, and decided that's what I wanted to do."

"That's it? There's not more to the story?"

"Pretty much. What were you expecting?"

"A grand tale of self-discovery and adventure!"

"Well, there was some of that too."

"Nice. What's a Pokémon Showcase like, anyway?"

"Fun. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Okay. We can talk more in the morning though, right?"

"Right," Serena yawned.

***

That morning, Acerola took full advantage of being able to talk. She reminded Serena of Elaine, if Elaine had a dead Not-Pikachu as a Pokémon partner.

"That's Aether House. It's where the Aether Foundation takes in kids and Pokémon," Acerola said while pointing towards the building directly outside Tapu Village.

A bit past Aether House was a lake. There was no bridge to take visitors over to the other side.

"Ummm... how are we going to get to Po Town without a bridge?" Serena asked.

"Using Ride Pokémon, silly!" Acerola teased.

"Ride Pokémon... I think I read about them in a Hano Grand Resort brochure. Aren't they used to get around Alola?"

"Yep! Sharpedo will be able get us across super fast!" Acerola took out a Pokéball, and threw it onto the water. Out splashed a Sharpedo, just as she had promised.

"Impressive," Serena commented.

Using Sharpedo, the two were able to rocket across the lake.

"It should be just a short walk from here to Po Town," Acerola reassured Serena.

They crossed over beautiful Ula'ula Meadow, and admired the Oricorio found there. After a while, Acerola pointed out another building.

"That's the Po Town Police Station, where Nanu, the Ula'ula Island Kahuna, works!"

Serena nodded, but didn't give it much attention.

A minute later, it began raning, and Acerola announced that they had arrived at the front gate of Po Town. "It has a huge wall surrounding it, but no ceiling, so it will still be raining until we get to the Pokémon Center."

Even with everything cleaned up, Po Town still felt eerie and criminal. The lack of people didn't help much either. There were only a handful of residents, along with a few Performers and some hardcore Pokémon Showcase fans.

"Why'd they choose Po Town for a Pokémon Showcase, anyway?" Serena mused.

"Maybe in hopes that tourists would visit it, and decide to move here?" Acerola suggested. "I heard property's really cheap right now."

Suddenly, thunder crackled, and a bolt of lightning split the sky.

"Lets get to that Pokémon Center now!" Serena exclaimed, startled.

The Pokémon Center was filled with Performers. Since Po Town was small, the Pokémon Center also functioned as a hotel.

After receiving the keys to a room, Acerola and Serena unlocked the door. The room was pitch black.

Serena immediately flipped the light switch on. The fluorescent lights illuminated the room and it's contents. There was nothing spooky about it. However, she was still unnerved.

After drying off, the duo emptied a bag of Pokémon food into bowls for all the Pokémon save for Mimikins, and heated up some microwaveable food for dinner.

"When'd you catch Banette?" Acerola asked as she shoveled mac-n-cheese into her mouth.

"A while ago, back when I first arrived in Hoenn, before I came here. Why do you ask?"

"It just seems like you still don't trust it. I would have thought that you caught it a few days ago."

"Oh, I'm just a bit uneasy about Po Town. It's kinda creepy here, that's all," she hurriedly explained. She definitely trusted Banette now, right? Wasn't their bond obvious? Oh, who was she kidding. Banette still scared her.

"But you were nervous even back in Malie City and Tapu Village," Acerola objected.

"I had done a bit of research into Po Town, and was just- Screw this, I'm telling you the truth." Serena sighed. "I have personal reasons for being nervous around ghosts, like Mimikins."

"But Banette's a Ghost-type, not a ghost," Acerola pointed out.

"That may be so, but it's an abandoned child's toy fueled by rage."

"That's what the Pokédex says, but it might not be exactly the case for Banette," Acerola said.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe the child didn't abandon it. Maybe they just died."

"That's really, really dark."

"I know, but it might be the truth. Banette seems too happy and cheerful to be fueled by resentment."

Serena thought about it for a second. "You might be right."

Acerola reached into her bag, and extracted a bracelet and two crystals. "You're from Kalos, right?"

Serena nodded.

"Then you know about Mega Evolution. You and Banette aren't ready for it now but, in the future you might be." Serena grabbed for the items, but Acerola held them away from her. "Before I give these to you, you need to make a promise."

"What promise? And where'd you get that stuff anyway?"

"I bought it from a merchant a long time ago, thinking it was a Z-Ring and Z-Crystals. Anyway, you need to promise that you'll give Banette a chance, and that you'll respect it as it respects you."

"I promise." Serena reached for the Mega Evolution materials again, but Acerola still didn't give them to her.

"You seem like a nice person, and I'm sure you mean the promise, but until you prove that you're actually capable of following through with it, I'll hold on to this." Acerola thought for a second. "I know! We can do our own Island Trial!"

"Island Trial? Isn't that for the Island Challenge?" Serena asked, eyes still on the Mega Band.

"Yeah, but we can do our own. You'll have to wait till tomorrow though." Acerola yawned. "All this talking's made me tired."

"You, tired? That's a first."

***

Serena yawned as more thunder snapped, and the flashes from the lightning filtered in through the window.

She turned towards the other twin bed, where Acerola was sleeping. Or, supposed to be sleeping, because Acerola wasn't there. Her stuff was gone, along with Mimikins.

Calm down, Serena thought. Acerola probably just went to get breakfast. It is morning, after all. But she remained alert as she went to the bathroom to change and freshen up.

Serena cursed when she realized she didn't have Acerola's number in her Rotom-Phone. She didn't normally curse, but the whole situation combined with her own paranoia had put her on edge.

She grabbed the key, unlocked the door, and creeped out into the dimly lit hallway. The light's flickered on and off as she walked. If there was going to be a Showcase hosted in Po Town, couldn't anyone put forth the effort to change a few lightbulbs?

The main room of the Pokémon Center was empty. Not even Nurse Joy was present.

Serena glanced at a clock hanging on the wall. The hour hand was spinning backwards rapidly. Not even a clock could afford to be fixed, as it turned out.

She reached for some Pokéballs, but only grasped Banette's. It would have to do, then.

She threw the Pokéball in a curved arc, and let out a small sigh of relief when Banette emerged. She wasn't completely alone.

Suddenly, she noticed a shadow looming over her. She turned around, and found herself face-to-neck with a humongous Pokémon.

Even if she had had her Pokédex, she didn't have time to identify the creature. She quickly called out an attack.

"Banette, use Shadow Sneak!" She desperately cried.

Banette lashed out at the creature, momentarily distracting it from Serena. It smirked at Banette, as if saying 'Did you really except to defeat me?'

With a single attack, it knocked Banette out. But it didn't stop there. It raised it's crab-like claws, about to... Oh no. It wasn't messing around. this thing was about to kill Banette.

"No!" Serena shouted, lunging in front of the attack. She braced herself for the end, but it didn't come. She glanced up as the lights flickered on.

"You did it!" A familiar voice cheered. Acerola!

"D-did what? Wait... was this all a set-up?" Serena frowned when Acerola nodded. "But why?"

"Remember when I told you I would set up our own Island Trial? Well, that was it! And you succeeded!"

"Your idea of an Island Trial is a haunted house?"

"Well, I wanted to come up with a way for you to prove you'd be willing to sacrifice yourself for Banette. And you are!"

"You're crazy. Did you know how terrified I was?!" Serena angrily shouted. She cringed when she saw Acerola wince. "Sorry. It's just that I honestly thought I was about to die."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get that scared. But it's kind of a good thing. If you hadn't thought it was real, you wouldn't have done what you did."

"What's the name of that Pokémon, anyway?" Serena asked.

"Golispod. A trainer here volunteered it for the task. In reality, it's a big coward."

Serena gazed away from Acerola, and towards the trainers and Performers who were entering the now half-crowded room.

"Thank you, I guess. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go start preparing for the Po Showcase."

"Wait." Acerola offered the Mega Band and stones. "You've earned it. I can't guarantee that your bond's strong enough for it to work, but you can try."

Serena smiled in thanks, and went to the training room. A quick Rotom-Phone search revealed that the Guardian Deity of Ula'ula Island was Tapu Bulu.

Serena returned to the familiar mix of sewing and training, now mixed in with conversations with Acerola.

Finally, the day came for the Po Showcase. No one Serena personally knew was participating, but that didn't bother her.

The Theme Performances flew by in a flash, as usual. Serena knew that with Mega Evolution, she would win the Freestyle Performance. That was if the Mega Evolution worked.

The choreography was running along smoothly, and then everyone got in position for the big bang. Serena flicked her wrist.

Nothing. No beams of light, no changes to Banette's appearance.

Improvise. They had to improvise. But she had been betting on Mega Evolution. Without it, the performance fell flat.

It was no surprise when she lost.

Acerola met her outside.

"I'm so, so sorry! I knew it wouldn't work! Your bond is still too fresh, too-"

Serena let Acerola ramble on. Why hadn't she listened? Acerola had told her it wouldn't work.

Serena sighed. "Acerola, I have to head to Poni Island. That's where the last Rookie Class Showcase is taking place. It's my last shot."

Acerola nodded. After a solemn farewell, Serena boarded the boat from Po Town's newly-installed dock.

One last chance. One last shot. One last Princess Key.


	10. Seafolk Showcase

Serena steeled herself as the ship docked at Seafolk Village. Waves rippled calmly across the water, slowly rocking the boat back and forth in what resembled a soothing manner. It didn't soothe her at all.

If she didn't earn the Seafolk Key, she wouldn't qualify for the Master Class Showcase. If she didn't qualify, she would have to wait for her next chance. She was tired of waiting. She had waited for a chance to tell her mother she didn't want to be a Ryhorn Racer, waited for a chance to confess to Ash, waited for a chance to redeem herself after her failures. Waited, waited, waited. Her patience had finally run out.

Seafolk Village, like all other towns in Alola, was unique. It was made up entirely of boats anchored to the floating dock, save for the Pokémon Center, which was still a floating building.

Serena had been strategizing the whole ride over. Poni Island's Guardian Deity was Tapu Fini, so she would have to make a costume based off it. Her choreography couldn't rely on Mega Evolution, since she would probably have to wait years for her and Banette's bond to be strong enough to be able to.

The wooden dock swayed as she hopped off the boat. She nearly fell over, but was able to regain her balance at the last moment. New variable in her plan: prepare for a moving stage.

As usual, she booked a room at the local Pokémon Center and went there to unpack.

After finishing, she decided to take a tour around Poni Island and Seafolk Village. Poni Island was dominated by the Vast Poni Canyon, but Serena was more fascinated by Poni Breaker Coast, where the Ruins of Hope were located, according to her Rotom-Phone.

After walking for a while, she came across two stone totems, which marked the path to the Ruins of Hope. She carefully made her way down the sloping pathway.

Water lapped at her toes. Odd. The picture on her Rotom-Phone had shown the water as being far lower.

Soon, she came upon a gap in the rock, lined with wood. It seemed as much of an entrance as any.

The space inside the gap widened out, with floors, ceiling, and walls constructed of stone bricks. There was a pathway though the water, with a plethora of large rock cubes scattered about.

It seemed as though the cubes had originally been apart of a puzzle, but a puzzle that had already been solved.

Through a doorway, was what appeared to be a shrine of some sort. Perhaps to Tapu Fini?

Serena began investigating the ruins. After a while, she felt water around her ankles. Water? At the top platform of the shrine?

She whipped around. She must have been in the ruins for a few hours, because the ride had risen. Why hadn't she noticed that? Unless... the museum at Melemele Island had said Tapu Koko was no stranger to punishing the people of Melemele Island. What if Tapu Fini was the same? It probably had the power to raise the tide. She quickly inputted a search on her Rotom-Phone. The top hit?

The Ruins of Hope are closed off to visitors and tourists.

No, no, no... she was dead. This wasn't like at Po Town. This was real. So very, very real.

Suddenly, something scooped her up. It was Tapu Fini... but no. Tapu Fini didn't look at all like the Pokémon before her. And it wasn't just a Pokémon.

"Idiot tourists, always breaking the rules. This is even worse than stealing my Poni Radishes."

Serena focused on the person who had spoken. It was a girl younger than her, but older than Bonnie.

"What the heck were you thinking? The Ruins of Hope are off-limits! Only very important people on very important business are allowed! You're just a stupid tourist! You're lucky I found you before Tapu Fini finished you off! And now, Tapu Fini's probably mad at me too! Look at the mess you've gotten me into!" The girl ranted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"Why didn't you know? It should be obvious! Creepy ruins are always off-limits to trespassers! Haven't you ever seen a movie?!"

The girl dropped Serena on the ground. "Next time, do more research when you're visiting someplace! Or else, you'll be arrested!" She warned as she rode off on her Pokémon.

Serena sighed, and began brushing the dirt off her shirt. She would have to trash it when she got back to the Pokémon Center. It had been stained badly.

When she returned to her room, she took a shower, and changed. Tomorrow, she would have to take things seriously and start training.

***

"Really, Dewpider? Is that all you can do?"

"C'mon, Sylveon! You're better than this!"

"What the heck Banette? You call that a dance?"

Serena had been shouting at her Pokémon all day. The events of yesterday hadn't improved her already questionable mood. And then there was the dream...

The previous night, her slumber had been haunted by her previous Showcase failures. It had pushed her to the edge. In her mind, she had to train her Pokémon and herself to the brink of exhaustion in order to ensure a victory.

Eventually, Braixen called her out on it.

"We need to take a break! If we don't, we'll be too drained to compete in the Seafolk Showcase!"

It had taken a while, but after repeating it several times, the message got across to Serena. Of course, that didn't mean she agreed, but she listened.

After the break, though, it was back to rigorous training.

By this point, all the Pokémon had had enough. They were tired of Serena's attitude.

After a long string of complaints were listed, Serena gave in.

Then the day came. It was time for the Seafolk Showcase.

"Everyone, I'm very proud of you. I've been terrible these past few days, and I'm sorry. I know sorry won't cover it, but I'll try to be better," Serena apologized. Her voice was strained, though. It was an apology you made because you knew it would make others feel better, not because you honestly felt that you had done something wrong.

The Theme Performances were tougher than usual. Serena faltered on a few questions in the Pokémon Quiz. Braixen nearly burnt the batch of Poképuffs in the Poképuff Baking round. Dewpider nearly tripped on it's ribbon for the Pokémon Styling competition.

Then came the Freestyle Performance. The training had paid off. The choreography was executed nearly flawlessly, the costumes impeccable, the movements precise.

The ache in Serena's stomach didn't lessen when she was handed the Seafolk Key. It only got worse. Yes, she had qualified for the Master Class Showcase. But was she ready?


	11. Alolan Master Class Showcase

Serena gaped at the spectacle before her. She had seen pictures of the Alola Pokémon League, but seeing it in person was quite a different experience.

It was a man-made island for one thing, and that fact was obvious. At the time of it's construction, it had been at the top of the class when it came to artificial islands. Even though the creation of Pasio had taken away that title, it was still grand.

Unlike Seafolk Village, the Alola League was completely stable, even in the event of a storm.

Serena navigated her way through the crowd of Performers and Master Class attendees. According to the instructions on the Alolan Showcase website, she was supposed to show the three Princess Keys she had earned in Rookie Class Showcases, unpack in her hotel room, and do whatever before the dance.

The dance. Serena had had to reassure herself that it would be perfectly fine. Like last time, she would just take a friend. Elaine would say yes, unless she had already found a partner. Serena hoped with all her heart she hadn't found a partner.

Then again, why should she care about what others thought of her? There had to be plenty of other Performers who were going solo.

No, focus on the Master Class Showcase. She had to win. She couldn't bear to fail another time.

But did she deserve to win?

***

Serena glanced over towards the hotel room door.

"Come in," she called. She hoped it was room service, with the food she had ordered.

"Hi, Serena. I need to ask you something." It was not room service. It was Elaine.

"Yeah?" Serena asked as she got off the couch.

"Originally, my girlfriend was supposed to come over here for the dance, but flights got delayed in Saffron City because of a tropical storm, so she can't make it. Could you be my partner instead?"

"Of course! I'm so glad you asked! Oh! And sorry about your girlfriend. You'll get to see her after the Showcase, though."

"Thank you so much! We should coordinate our dresses! I picked out this yellow one, it looks so cheerful-"

Serena listened as Elaine continued describing her dress. From the description, it sounded like it suited Elaine. A bold and bright color certainly resembled her personality.

Before Elaine left, she and Serena decided that they would choose a dress for her later.

Serena looked over the outfit she had chosen for the Showcase. It was the dress she had worn for her all her Showcases and Contests before Alola, minus the one in Dendemille Town.

She felt a bit of nostalgia just looking at it. The dress felt like a long lost friend, which was a stupid way to feel about a dress. It was a dress.

She clicked on the TV. There was still a lot of time to kill before she was supposed to meet up with Elaine.

***

Elaine waved frantically when she noticed Serena.

"Over here!" She called. "There's a sale going on right now, at this boutique!"

Serena waded through the crowd over to the front of the store, next to Elaine.

"Master Class Showcase Sale?" She read off the advertisements plastered on the store's display windows. "Up to 75% off?"

"Yeah! And the quality... they're so kind to price such expensive clothes this way!"

"Or so bankrupt," Serena muttered so Elaine couldn't hear her. "At this rate, they'll losing more money than earning it."

Elaine was right about the quality, though. The finest materials from every region, Kanto to Sinnoh to Galar.

She tried on what seemed like an infinite amount of dresses, as though the store's products were never ending. Eventually, she settled on an orange one.

After purchasing it, Elaine decided to get lunch at a café, and Serena saw no reason to argue against it.

At the café, the two talked about the upcoming Showcase.

"There's a surprising amount of Performers. I mean, this is the first time they're doing Showcases in Alola. There's only so many Princess Keys in the entire region."

Serena nodded, but her mind was elsewhere. What would she do after the Showcase? If she won, she would have to return each year to defend her title, but what else would she do? And if she lost... would she wait around for her next chance? Give up?

After they parted ways, Serena went back to her hotel room. She glanced at the Key Stone resting in her Mega Band.

"Banette? I have something we need to try."

It didn't work. So they tried again. And again. Each time, they seemed to get a tiny bit closer.

If they could pull of Mega Evolution at the Master Class Showcase, would that guarantee a win?

***

Banette fiddled with the stone Serena had given it. Every time she flicked her wrist, it would glow. Was it a magic trick? If it was, Banette had the sense the trick wasn't working.

Serena was with the nice girl, Elaine. They were both laughing, and dancing, and having fun. Serena was happy, and that made Banette happy.

Still, hidden under the sociable atmosphere, there was a tenseness. Everyone in attendance knew that tomorrow, there would only be one Alola Queen.

But Banette wasn't going to focus on that. There were times to be serious, and times to have fun. This was one of the latter.

"Dewpider, do you want to ride on my head? You can get a better view that way," Banette offered.

Dewpider didn't respond. It simply leaped on Banette's head, and pointed in the direction it wanted to go.

It was a time to have fun.

***

"And then, Kate realized it wasn't a Legendary Pokémon. It was just a Ditto!"

Serena chuckled. Elaine had many tales about her friends and family back at her home in Saffron City. She had just wrapped up a story about her girlfriend, Kate.

"Hi, everyone," Miette greeted them.

Serena stared at her, confused, but Elaine didn't miss a beat.

"Miette! It's so great to see you! It's nice to see so many familiar faces!"

"Uh, yeah. What she said," Serena agreed after a second of hesitation.

"I'm gonna go get a refill of this fruit punch. Be right back!" Elaine said before darting off towards the refreshments table.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Serena asked Miette.

"What do you care?"

"I care because if you've chosen to hang out with us, that means we're the closest thing to friends you have here. And friends care about each other."

"Yeah, right."

"No, seriously. Your eyes are red and puffy, a sign that you've been crying."

Miette glared at her. "You really want to know?"

Serena paused, considering wether she really did want to know, before nodding.

"I don't actually have anyone to talk to here. I've tried talking to everyone, and they just ignore me. So, since I don't want to look stupid, I came over here. Happy?"

"How could we possibly be happy when you're sad?" Elaine exclaimed. She had returned from the refreshments table. "Miette, you should have come to us from the beginning. Even though you're grumpy sometimes, you're still our friend."

"I'm not grumpy! Anyway... so, what were you saying about a Ditto?"

Elaine retold the story. Serena watched Miette, making sure she didn't try anything. She didn't. She managed to hold back her snarky remarks, or maybe she didn't have any to make in the first place.

It really was a time to be happy.

***

It was Day Zero. The Master Class Showcase would happen today, and Serena would either go home with a crown or go home with invitations to her pity party.

She really hoped it was the crown.

She waited backstage with the rest of the Performers. Elaine whispered a few words of encouragement to everybody, and Miette didn't insult anyone.

When her turn came around, she did her best. She had been grouped with no Performers she knew, which meant that she at least didn't have to worry about beating Elaine.

She did, however, have to worry about what the other Performers would try to pull off. They could mess up her Performance, either accidentally or on purpose.

The first round was tense, but she made it.

The second round was tough, but she made it.

Then came the finals.

Unlike the Kalos Master Class, there was no Alola Queen to go up against, since it was the first Master Class Showcase taking place in Alola. That still made things hard.

But Serena had an ace up her sleeve.

She had choosen her two Pokémon: Braixen and Banette.

When her turn came, she advanced onto the stage.

The choreography was simple, in the beginning. In the beginning.

She took deep breaths, in and out, in and out. They could do it.

She followed through on the motions. Her Key Stone and Banette's Banetteionite began glowing. Then, Banette started to as well.

She closed her eyes. After a few seconds passed, she opened them.

It had worked. It had worked.

Banette had Mega Evolved.

The audience gasped in astonishment.

When her Performance ended, Banette returned to normal. They all bowed, and left the stage.

The choice for Alola Queen wasn't unanimous. One judge thought it was cheating. After a close examination, of both the camera's footage and rulebook, it had been decided that what Serena had done was fair. The judge was still sour, though.

Serena had to hold back tears. She had done it. She had finally done it.

She was Alola Queen.

***

After changing back, she had to answer a bunch of questions asked by nosy reporters.

Finally, though, she was able to call home.

"I did it! I won!" She excitedly shouted into her Rotom-Phone.

"I know! I saw the TV! I'm so proud of you! You're getting back soon, right?"

"Yeah, I just have to talk to some friends. Oh, and one of the judges has to ask me something."

"Okay. See you at the Lumiose City Airport tomorrow morning, then."

Serena expected to find Elaine crying. And she was, but not about what Serena expected.

"Kate! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Really, Elaine? You lose a competition being broadcasted inter-regionally, you don't shed a tear. I come to pick you up, and the waterworks are full blast!"

"That's cuz a friend won, and I know she deserves it. Plus, I heard Showcases are starting in Galar soon."

Kate frowned. "You're leaving again?"

"Not right away! I need to spend time with you, see Mom, Dad, Ella, and Laine..."

"Um," Serena interrupted. "Hi."

"Oh, Kate, this is my friend who won! She's Serena, and she's awesome!"

"Hi, Serena. I'm not sure how I can thank you for being so nice to Elaine. She didn't wear you out, did she?"

"Nope!"

"Great. Anyway, we have to get going. I promised Mr. and Mrs. Eveli that we would board the 8:00 PM plane, so we can arrive in the morning."

After saying goodbye, Serena went to where the judge said they were supposed to meet.

"Hello, Miss Yvonne. Congratulations on your victory."

"T-thanks," Serena replied nervously. She really wanted to know why the judge needed to see her.

"As you might be aware, what Alola has done has inspired many other regions to feature Pokémon Showcases, along with battles and Contests," she began. "And those regions need judges for their Showcases. Galar in particular. Would you be so kind as to take up the position?"

"You mean... yes! Yes, I'll do it!" Serena agreed. Being a judge would solve her issue of what to do after she became Alola Queen.

"Great. This is when you'll have to check in at Motostoke..."

Serena took note of all the information the judge listed, but inside she was overcome with excitement.

A new adventure was on the horizon.


End file.
